Digimon: Angel Sin
by RPG King
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'VE REDONE IT AS JUST 'Angel Sin'
1. Digital Disappearance

Some of you may have noticed that the number of chapters decreased slightly and the bios no longer have their own seperate chapters, and that is because I combined them. I combined the bios and the 1st chapter together so that no one gets confused when I tell them that a certain chapter on hereis actually another chapter in the overall story. (Chapter 7 actually being chapter 5 for example)

* * *

In the year 203X, roughly 30 years after Tamers, 4 children will embark on a quest that will change their lives forever. The digital world is in trouble and the celestial guardian, Shenmon, is dying. Master, Dru, Kira, and Riza were chosen by Shenmon to save him and the world from Destromon.

* * *

Well this is my first story under this new name (old one being Cyber Master) but first here is a little information on the characters.

* * *

Character Bios:

**Name**: Master Kazuki Himura

**Birthday**: February 5

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'10

**Special Talent**: Excellent sword fighter

**Appearance**: Black hair, usually in a braided ponytail, just below his shoulders. Brown eyes. Wears a white shirt that says: 'Wounds Heal, Blood Fades, Pride Lasts Forever', baggy black jeans with a silver dragon on the right back pocket, and a white button down shirt with the Japanese kanji for faith on the back. He also wears a black hat with the word 'spirit' in white English letters that he wears backwards and a pair of black, white, and silver tennis shoes.

**Background**: Master was the son of a wealthy billionaire (A/N: well if he's a billionaire he's obviously wealthy) that was until his mom died and he found out that his dad wasn't his real father and didn't want him in the first place. He set out to find his real dad shortly after; making all kinds of friends on his journey. He had given up on ever finding his real dad when his search neared almost a year but he did find his dad and what he found still surprises him to this day: His best friend Dru was in fact his brother (half brother) meaning that he knew his father for almost his whole life and never knew it. Now Master and Dru live on their on, living off of Master's money that he inherited from his adopted father. (A/N: Odd I know but he died before he was able to change the will.)

**

* * *

**

Name: Dru Calvin Shikimaru

**Birthday**: April 12

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'9

**Special Talent**: Good sprinter

**Appearance**: Short brown hair similar to Ryo's. Black eyes. Wears a blue shirt with a white tiger on the back, a pair of khaki shorts, all blue tennis shoes, and a white bandana with the Japanese kanji for luck in blue.

**Background**: Dru used to get picked on a lot when he was younger. Then one day a boy named Master stood up for him and they've been best friends ever since. When Dru was about 11 his dad told him that Master was his brother and that he couldn't tell him. Dru always looked up to Master as his older brother and he always wanted to tell him that he was his brother. When Master found out they were brothers, Dru properly introduced Master to their dad.

**

* * *

**

Name: Kira Ami Mominari

**Birthday**: June 19

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'7

**Special Talent**: Excellent artist

**Appearance**: Blond hair that stops in the middle of her back. Blue eyes. Wears a red shirt with a picture of a phoenix and the words 'Rise above the rest' in gold, English glitter, Black low rider jeans, Red and Black tennis shoes, and a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses.

**Background**: Kira was born in England but moved to America when she was only 2 and stayed there for 12 years. She moved to Japan at the age of 14. She was always a troublemaker and started stealing at the age of 10. Shortly after she got to Japan she tried to steal from Master's adopted father's company and almost got arrested for it but Master told the police that she was working for him and trying to prove to his father that they needed better security if a 14 year old could steal something.

**

* * *

**

Name: Riza Yumi Higarashi

**Birthday**: July 29

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'6

**Special Talent**: Good at Archery

**Appearance**: Brown hair that stops just above her shoulders. Grey eyes. Green shirt that says 'Stop reading my shirt' in white, a black jean jacket over it, black hip hugger jeans, green black tennis shoes, and a green hat with the Japanese kanji for turtle on it.

**Background**: Riza lived next to Dru all of her life but never talked to him until she was 5 anyway. When she was little she used to play by the nearby river. One day when she was 5 she fell in. Dru and Master were passing by and went to save her. Riza only thought Dru saved her because Master had gone to get help and since that day she's had a crush on Dru and talks to him everyday.

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon but I don own majority of the characters in this story.**

"Riiiiiiiing" The bell to dismiss school rang and all the children (teenagers actually) went running out of the building, except for 4 special kids.

"Dammit! I can't believe we got detention on the last day of school!" yelled Master punching a nearby locker. "It's all because of that stupid bitch for a principal, Ms. Katou." said Dru obviously angry. "Calm down guys, we'll be out of here before you know it." sighed Riza. "You know they can't help it Riza, they're hot tempered." said Kira in an annoyed tone.

At that time the principal came out of her office and looked at them all. "Rather than split you up and send you to different ends of the school I'm going to be sending you to different classes in the same area." she said "Master, you will be going to Mr. Akiyama the Chemistry teacher, Kira will be going to Ms. Makino the Gym teacher, (A/N: I figured that a she could teach Martial Arts there) Dru will be sent to Mr. Matsuda the Home Ec teacher, and Riza I want you to go to Mr. Lee the computer teacher." she ordered and went back into her office.

Once out in the hallway the group set off to their assigned classrooms and started mocking how Ms. Katou looked. Then a bright blue blinding light appeared out of nowhere and Master, Dru, Riza, & Kira disappeared.

* * *

Well therre goes the extremely short chapter 1(Revised version) but lucky for you chapters 2-5 are already up. 


	2. Blademon's Cyber Dagger

Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon but I do own majority of the characters in this story and the plot or something.**

Faux Pas:** -sprays air freshener and disinfectant- Don't mind her people she's just one of my crazed fan-girls (I'm kidding).**

Now I know the last chapter was beyond short but I wanted it to just be like the prologue and was never meant to be an actual chapter……but I gave it a title so…..yeah……TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Blademon's Cyber Dagger

**Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin:**

Master, Kira, Dru, & Riza got detention on the last day of school; The worst time to get detention. After being assigned to 4 separate classes that happened to be right next to each other, they set off down the hall where they disappeared in a blue light……

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" screamed Dru.

"Hey dumbass, stand up." Said Riza.

"Huh? Oh." Said an embarrassed Dru while standing up.

"Leave it to my good brother Dru to drown in a 2 inch deep river." chuckled Master.

"Hmm…..do any of you know where the hell we are?" said Kira while looking around.

Master also looked around and said, "All I can see is trees but further north there appears to be a clearing."

"Let's go there then." Said Dru.

The gang set off to the north trying to figure out where they were and how the hell they got there.

**A few minutes later**

The quartet finally reached the clearing and Riza noticed a building a few yards away so they headed over to it.

"Hmm it appears to be a church of some kind." said Master thoughtfully.

"No duh genius. Let's just go inside, maybe someone can help us." said Dru pushing open the large oak doors.

Once inside the church the 4 started looking for someone to help them but they found no one.

"There's no one here." said Riza.

"This is a very odd church." said Kira looking around.

On both sides of the church there were blood and dust covered pews (those bench things) with strange carvings in them. The middle aisle had gold carpet with a silver outline. The alter was burned to a crisp and looked like it would fall down from the slightest touch. Behind the alter was a statue, wrapped in chains, that had been eroded over time and was impossible to tell what it was. The oddest part of it all was the katana sticking up out of the ground in front of the alter. Unlike everything else in the church, the sword was new like it had been put there moments before. There was no dust, no erosion, nothing. Just a clean, nicely polished sword.

"Well I guess we should go look somewhere else for help." sighed Kira walking towards the doors.

"Yeah….." said Riza sadly.

When Kira got to the doors they snapped shut.

"What the fuck is going on!" yelled Kira

"You're not leave here……at least not in one piece." laughed and evil and sinister voice.

A tall, purple creature with gold in random place on his chest, red bat wings and long pointy bat ears appeared out of the shadows.

"I am Shademon. Your worst nightmare." he said. "I am the strongest vampire in all of the Digital World." With that he flew at Kira.

"Not so fast Shademon." said another voice. "Your fight is with me not the children."

A large silver and red dragon jumped out of the rafters and struck Shademon in the back.

"My name is Silvamon." he said "Now the 4 of you need to run!"

"I'm not running away!" yelled Master, grabbing the sword at the alter.

The moment he pulled the sword out from in front of the alter there was a bright white light and the sword started to glow blue. The blue light formed into a ball and went to Master's hand and turned into a blue and black digivice.

"He's one of the one's Shenmon told me about…." muttered Silvamon in awe.

Then the sword flew out of Master's hand and stabbed into the head of the statue behind the alter and started to glow gold.

"I must dispose of that child." growled Shademon and he threw Silvamon into the wall to his right.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Silvamon as he was thrown around like a rag doll.

Shademon charged at Master but was immobilized by the light coming from the statue.

The statue was glowing in a magnificent gold………well glow and started to shrink. A black and blue dragon (about the size of Agumon) appeared in place of the statue, the chains no longer attached.

"Finally! It's about damn time someone freed me." said the mysterious digimon.

"Well whoever you are, get rid of Shademon." shouted Master.

"Fine. Geez no need to shout. I can hear just fine." he said.

The new digimon jumped into the air and landed in front of Shademon.

"You think you can defeat me? HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" laughed Shademon.

"You're an idiot for an Ultimate level……time to die." Said the dragon. "CYBER DAGGER!" he yelled and pulled out a sharp bone dagger with fire and ice wrapped around it and stabbed it into Shademon's chest.

Blood flew from the stab wound and Shademon collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Just because you defeated me doesn't mean you have won…." gurgled Shademon before turning into the most basic of data and being absorbed into Master's digivice.

"Holy shit that was incredible!" said Master, running up to the dragon Digimon.

The black and blue dragon turned around and faced Master.

"I am Blademon…..your partner digimon" he said while bowing.

"Cool….I have no idea what a digimon is but if they're like you then they must be good." exclaimed Master.

Kira, Dru, and Riza helped Silvamon up and went over to Master and Blademon.

"Always showing off huh bro?" said Dru patting Master on the back.

"I wonder if we'll get partner digimon too…." said Kira.

"If Master can get one then I'm positive we'll all be getting one" said Riza jokingly.

"Yeah you got a – HEY!" said Master showing off his thick headedness.

"You will all be getting your digimon soon for it is your destiny." whispered Silvamon to himself.

After making sure Silvamon was okay the six new companions walked out of the church and continued on their journey never knowing what is in store for them.

**An Undisclosed Location**

"Lord Destromon! Shademon has been defeated!" shouted a black dog digimon.

"Was it that blasted Silvamon again?" asked Destromon

"No it was some kid and his digimon called Blademon!" he said.

"Blademon? Why does that name sound familiar to me? Sakuyomon, go find out all you can on this Blademon character." ordered Destromon.

"Yes sir" said Sakuyomon and left.

* * *

**Well that ends Chapter 2. I hope you all liked it.**

**Before all the questions come about how Blademon was able to beat an Ultimate so easily: Shademon is a vampire. Blademon used his dagger as a stake and struck him through the heart.**

The digivices look similar to The Motorola A630 phone...do a google search on it: change all of the gray/silver parts to the first color mentioned and the blueish black parts to the second color mentioned, take off the Motorola logos and change the word 'Motorola' to the characters name who owns it, take off all the buttons on the front except the silver one in the middle and 2, 4, 6, & 8, and last remove the numbers and letters on 2, 4, 6, & 8.

The screen on the front when it's closed shows the name, type, and attack. When it's open it shows all other information. When it's open it is also used to communicate with the others like the D-terminal in Zero Two (Season 2).

_Chapter 3 Title: Velvemon's Dark Trigger_

_**Don't forget to R&R (Read and Review for those who don't know)**_


	3. Velvemon's Dark Trigger

Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon but I do own majority of the characters in this story and the plot or something.**

Chapter 3: Velvemon's Dark Trigger

**

* * *

---Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin---**

Master and the others found themselves in a strange world. After walking to a clearing, they found a church and went inside hoping to find help but to no avail. When the horrid Shademon showed up and tried to destroy them, the enigma known as Silvamon appeared and held off Shademon as best he could. When Silvamon was thrown into the wall, Master freed Blademon the Master Swordsman from his statue imprisonment and defeated Shademon with his Cyber Dagger….

* * *

After the battle with Shademon, Silvamon explained to Master, Dru, Kira, and Riza the situation of the Digital World and about their arrival.

"So we're here to save this Digital World?" asked Riza.

"Yes. You were chosen by the Celestial being, Shenmon, because of your characteristics and talents." he replied.

"What about Blademon? Why was he chosen to be my partner? Not that he's a bad digimon and he does act just like me but……" questioned Master

"I do not know." said Silvamon.

"Well anyway I think we should get some sleep." said Dru.

"Yeah. We should be well rested if we are to save the world from something we've never even seen before." said Kira.

They all agreed and went to sleep (A/N: They slept in the church….They found beds when they were looking for people). When they woke up in the morning, Silvamon said they needed to go to the nearby city, Onegai Aoi. After everyone was ready to go, the set off to the west.

**---Onegai Aoi---**

Upon arriving in Onegai Aoi, Silvamon told them why they were there and of they city's history.

"And that's how it became known as Onegai Aoi ---The city of Art." he said.

"It's a very beautiful city." said Kira while looking around at the city and all of the digimon.

Indeed it was very beautiful. Flowers adorned every door and window. The roads were outlined in blue and red lights that appeared to be floating. In the middle was a pearl fountain and when the sun hit the water it glowed and shone in a magnificent gold light. Every two hours or so the water would shoot into the air and when it rained down it looked like a halo was over the entire city.

"We're going to go and take a look around town" said Kira while dragging Master along with her.

"Dru, Riza, I need you to go and find us a hotel to stay at for the night and then you can do whatever you want after that." said Silvamon and then left in the direction opposite of Master and Kira.

Dru and Riza went in search of a hotel as told (A/N: This is the last we see of them until later. I'll make a chapter about what they do during this time later after they get their digimon and it'll be called Chapter 6: Flashback). Silvamon was trying to get information on Destromon.

Master, Blademon, and Kira, now no longer dragging Master, were wondering around aimlessly when they saw a wall that looked as if it were once was a gorgeous mural but now was nothing more than a gray wall with and chipped paint.

"I wonder what this used to be…." thought Master.

"Yeah me too." said Kira

"That used to be the greatest thing this city had but nobody has been able to redo it since Destromon appeared." said a digimon that was walking by.

"I bet I can do it." said Kira cheerfully.

"Well if you want to try, and fail like all the others, then go ahead. I'll supply you with the paint and a picture of what it used to look like before Destromon came." said the digimon

"If you need anything else just tell me. My name is Machamon and I'll be in my house next door." said Machamon while walking into his house to get the supplies.

A few minutes later and after a quick change of clothes Kira got to work. (A/N: They supplied her with the clothes that best fit her even though they were a tad bit small but we'll learn about that in chapter 6).

**---2 hours later---**

Master and Blademon had gotten tired of watching Kira paint (A/N: mostly Blademon, Master would've stayed.) so they went and had lunch in the nearby café and talked about what would happen if they were to ever get separated (F.Y.I. they would meet at the entrance of the nearest town or whatever town they're in). After a few more minutes of conversation on swords and such they heard a scream and saw Silvamon run in Kira's direction.

Master and Blademon ran after Silvamon who was busy helping Dru and Riza keep the other Digimon calm.

"Master, You and Blademon go protect Kira. A digimon named Cloudmon is getting ready to attack her!" ordered Silvamon.

"We're on it." said the both of them before speeding off toward Kira's location.

**---Kira's Painting---**

Kira was oblivious to the world around her, as she always is when she's painting. She didn't hear the digimon screaming nor notice the sword coming down on her….

"Inferno Blade!" shouted Blademon blocking Cloudmon's Buster Sword attack just in time. (A/N: Yes the same Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII).

"Get out of my way you lousy excuse for a digimon" said Cloudmon, struggling against Blademon (A/N: and he's calling Blademon lousy. What nerve).

"Master, get Kira out of here. I'll handle this dumbass!" shouted Blademon also struggling.

"Right. Be careful Blademon." Said Master running over to Kira and pulling her away from the painting.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Kira.

"Saving your life that's what." He replied and dragged her across the street and out of harm's way.

Blademon and Cloudmon continued fighting, unleashing blow after blow on each other. It wasn't until Blademon broke Cloudmon's helmet did Blademon go down. Cloudmon struck Blademon in the back, knocking him out and making knock over a ladder with a paint can on it and it splashed onto the painting. (A/N: That lousy cheating bastard…..where's a referee when you need one).

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kira trying to get to her painting but being held back by Master.

"Wait. Look Kira! Something's happening to it!" exclaimed Master while pointing at the painting.

And he was right. Instead of completely ruining it, it just completed it. It really was beautiful. It showed all the tamers and their digimon fighting against the D-Reaper in a very detailed recreation, with the former four digital guardians giving them their power and the shadow of a new digimon being created from their powers. (A/N: Although it didn't happen that way, the story of how the D-Reaper was defeated has changed due to the number of years that have passed.)

Anyway, the painting started glowing purple and it blinded Cloudmon. (A/N: Next time something glows it won't be blinding because it's too repetitive). When the light died down, a red and gold digivice flew to Kira and a red and gold humanoid bird digimon with a silver visor thing over her eyes and a holster with two 9mm pistols, one silver, and the other gold, stepped out of the painting. (A/N: Imagine Silphymon but rookie sized and red and gold instead of red and white).

"I'm Velvemon, the Master Gunner digimon" she said and slowly walked forward.

"Damn, I'm too late……I'll just have to kill you!" yelled Cloudmon and charged at Velvemon, sword held high.

"Insolent fool…" said Velvemon and her guns out of their holsters.

"DIE!" screamed Cloudmon, bringing down his sword swift and fast.

"After you." Velvemon said coolly and jumped into the air right before the sword hit, pointed her guns straight down.

"DARK TRIGGER!" she yelled and shot 7 rounds into Cloudmon's head and landed on the ground, back turned to Cloudmon.

Blood splattered everywhere and Cloudmon collapsed in a pool of his own blood, twitching uncontrollably.

"Destromon……..will……..finish……you……all……"choked Cloudmon and then he disappeared, his data going into Kira's digivice.

"Ugh. What happened to me?" asked Blademon weakly.

"You got your ass handed to you by Cloudmon, that's what." replied Velvemon helping him to his feet.

"Says who!" he retorted.

"Says _ME!_" she said back.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." growled Blademon

"Bring it on, little man." laughed Velvemon while pulling out her weapons and aiming them at Blademon.

They were just getting ready to fight when Master and Kira pulled them apart and dragged them to the newly formed crowd of digimon.

"I can't believe you beat one of Destromon's minions." Said Machamon.

"Heh…..That was number 2 actually….Shademon didn't put up a fight though." said Master smoothly.

The crowd gasped at hearing they beat Shademon, one of the most feared digimon other than Destromon and just stood there in shock. Dru, Riza, and Silvamon joined up with Master, Kira, Blademon and the newest member of the team, Velvemon.

They pushed their way through the crowd and, seeing as how they were dead tired, went to the hotel and fell asleep. Little did they know, they were being watched.

The next morning they left and rumors started to spread all over the digital world of these children now known as the Digital Saviors.

**---Undisclosed Location……Again---**

"Lord Destromon! Cloudmon was just defeated by a new digimon named Velvemon who came out of the painting in Onegai Aoi!" shouted Sakuyomon.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THAT PAINTING!" shouted Destromon obviously enraged.

"One of the children repainted it." replied Sakuyomon

"Send Gyromon after them this time…..and make sure he crushes them" He ordered.

**

* * *

Well that ends Chapter 3. I hope you all liked it.**

I know the blood thing and the shooting was a bit much but I think Digimon would appeal to older people if it was more gore filled and had more action.

_Chapter 4 Title: Archmon's Crimson Flare_

_**Don't forget to R&R**_


	4. Archmon's Crimson Flame

**WARNING**: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY BE EXTREMLY STUPID DUE SCHOOL. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE RISK THEN I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ IT TO SAVE YOUR INTELLECT.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

* * *

Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin

Silvamon took Master, Dru, Kira, Riza, and Blademon to the city of art - - Onegai Aoi. Upon arrival Master and Blademon accompanied Kira on a tour around the city until they stumbled upon an old mural. After being told about its history, Kira was inspired to try and redo it. When she was near completion, a digimon named Cloudmon attempted to take her life but Blademon and Master intervened at the last second. When Blademon accidentally knocked over a can of paint it splashed up and surprisingly completed the painting. Velvemon the gunner digimon was freed. With her quick moves and Dark Trigger attack Velvemon annihilated Cloudmon.

* * *

After leaving Onegai Aoi Silvamon gave the gang more information on Shenmon and Destromon.

"Destromon was a Digital Guardian?" asked a shocked Riza.

"Yes but he was killed in the Varia War, which he himself started." replied Silvamon

"Talk about irony." said Master

"Yes it is ironic. He was so enraged before he was killed that when he died he was reborn as an evil digimon or Arch Angel as Shenmon calls him. For this reason he often referred to as Dabih Anstice for it is Greek for –" Silvamon was saying before being cut off.  
"Slaughterer Reborn." Said everyone else at the same time and then looked at each other.  
"That was weird. That was weird too. Ruth Bader Ginsberg. Ooooooo." They all said really fast at the same time again.

"Anyway," said Silvamon "Mako Strife is the next city we must go to and it is only about 5 minutes away."

"Let's go then." The others said at the same time yet again

**-20 Minutes later -**

Silvamon had gotten them lost in some type of desert but it was freezing cold instead of blazing hot and they obviously weren't equipped with the proper clothes to keep warm.

"Silvamon……If I wasn't so damn cold I would kick your ass right now." Said a shivering Kira.  
"I'm not sure what happened but……I think we're lost." said Silvamon looking around in a dumb daze.

"Lost? Oh No! I just thought we were on our way to freeze our fucking asses off you fucking jackass!" screamed Master, half sarcastically and half pissed off.

"Jesus Christ. Bro, you need to calm down." said Dru calmly.

"Calm down? I'll calm down after I inflict 1,000 years of pain on this loser!" said a furious Master while grabbing Silvamon by the neck.

"Guh…….little…….help….." choked Silvamon while being choked.

"No one can stop him when he gets like that." sighed Dru

"Master stop it. You're killing him." cried Kira while running over and hugging Master.

"Why should I stop? Unlike him we can die out here. How do we know he's not working for Destromon?" questioned Master.

"Because I love you that's why." She replied.

"You…….love me?" asked Master letting Silvamon's neck go.

"She loves him!" said the rest of them in shock.

"Of course I love you. Now kiss me you idiot." said Kira, pulling Master down until their lips met. (A/N: Aggressive isn't she?)

"Damn. Well at least we know how to stop him when he gets riled up." said Blademon and the others nodded in agreement.

After several moments of kissing Master and Kira broke apart. Every stood there in an awkward silence, Silvamon hiding behind Dru and Riza, until someone broke the silence.

"So…….why does Master-san get like that? And why can't he normally be stopped? asked Velvemon.

"Well when I was younger I used to get bullied a lot and it always got me really mad. My mom always told me to finish whatever I start and don't stop no matter what." explained Master.

After Master's explanation, his and Kira's digivices went off and they took them out and checked them.

"There's a digimon nearby named –" started Master  
"Coldmon. Champion level. Data type. Special Attack: Frozen Anstiss." finished Kira, putting away her digivice.

At that exact moment, Coldmon appeared from beneath them, catching them completely off guard.

"Frozen Anstiss!" he screamed and instantly froze Blademon, Velvemon, and Silvamon.

"Fuck! I can't believe he defeated them so fast!" said Riza in obvious disbelief.

"Now I can destroy these accursed Digital Saviors without any problems and Lord Destromon will let me join his minions in taking control of the Digital World especially since I'm stronger than that baka Gyromon who was sent to defeat you. He died so easily." said Coldmon, laughing manically.

"That's what you think." said Master

"We're the ones that are going to destroy you. Your attempt to defeat us was just pathetic." said Kira

Master and Kira advanced towards the frozen digimon and reached for certain parts of their weapons.

"You're not going to beat me…you can't even use those weapons." boasted Coldmon.  
"We may not be able to use them separately but together we will be able to beat you." said Master and Kira together

Master grabbed Blademon's dagger and Kira grabbed Silvamon's rarely used bow and an arrow and they pulled them off of the frozen digimon.

"You won't do anything!" shrieked Coldmon, using his Frozen Anstiss to freeze the two but not before they managed to get Dru the weapons.

"Dru, give these to Riza she'll know what to do." said Master seconds before being frozen.

Dru took the weapons to Riza and as he was giving them to her he himself got frozen.  
"Now there's only one left and she looks like the weakest of them all." mocked Coldmon  
Riza was able to get the items from Dru before he was frozen. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and used it to tie the dagger to the arrow to give her a better chance to hit her mark.  
"It may not be perfect but it's enough to get the job done." she stated to herself while aiming at Coldmon's head.

"You think that puny thing can harm me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teased Coldmon.

Riza shot the dagger-arrow at him but a strong gust of wind blew it off course and it only cut off Coldmon's left ear, causing blood to spray violently from the new hole in his head. The dagger-arrow, covered in blood, went halfway into a block of black ice behind Coldmon before it stopped.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" screamed Coldmon while holding the left side of his head, charging at Riza.

"Stop right there, you bastard." said a mysterious voice.

Coldmon stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "That voice…..it can't be……" Fear was evident in his eyes now. "ARCHMON! I thought I froze you for good!"

Before the new being now known as Archmon did or said anything else she looked around with her piercing green eyes and saw Riza and stared at her. Riza too was staring at her and was marveled by her appearance. Archmon had the most human appearance of any digimon they had seen so far. She had shoulder length black hair, what appeared to be green spandex with pitch black armor on her chest/back, legs, and arms. the arm guards and leg guards had green spikes on them that accented the black armor very well. On the chestplate she had the kanji for 'fire' and on the back plate there was the kanji for 'strength' in a stunning green color.

"So it seemed but she must be my chosen partner which is how I was freed and now that I am free I can finally get revenge on the last of the Coldmon family for destroying my village." said Archmon.

Archmon charged at the frightened Coldmon and stopped not even 2 inches away from him.

"I think for someone as cowardly as you, I will use the bare minimum of my powers." said Archmon slyly and jumped into the air while charging a ball of dark red fire in front of her.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" she screamed and hurled the ball at Coldmon.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked in horror as, little by little, he melted and disintegrated and his data went into Riza's newly appeared black and green digivice.

Since the villain was no longer alive, all the ice and snow disappeared and everyone was freed, though they were extremely cold.

"Wow. I have my own digimon now. This is so cool. She's so cool." said Riza dreamily.

"Please don't mention cool or anything else that has to do with being cold." said Dru while trying to warm himself up.

"Hey! I knew I was right!" shouted Silvamon

"Right about what?" questioned Master.

"Mako Strife is right there." stated Silvamon while pointing to the city in the somewhat distance.

"We must have entered another dimension or something when Coldmon turned the whole place into a frozen tundra." said Blademon to which everyone agreed.

"Well let's hurry the hell up because I could use a hot bath right now." said Kira, causing everyone to laugh before setting off to the city.

**-Mako Strife, Hotel Restaurant-**

After everybody had bathed and changed into their robes laid out for them by the hotel staff. They went down to the special V.I.P area set aside for them to eat the Mako Strife's famous 7 alarm curry. Only Master and Archmon were able to handle it.

"Damn. That's good curry." Said Master after having his 7th bowl.

"I don't see how you can eat that stuff. It's way too hot." said Blademon in between sips of water.

"I know how Archmon can eat it, she's a fire type but Master-san must have an iron stomach or something." said Velvemon somewhat intrigued.

"It's called good taste my friends, good taste. Well since we're finished, let's go to bed now." replied Master.

"Yeah. It is getting kinda late." said Riza and started going up to her room with Archmon following behind her.

The others all agreed and went up to their separate rooms to get as much sleep as possible.

**-2:00 am, Dru's room-**

Dru woke up in the middle of the night and went into the bathroom and just stared at himself in the mirror.

"Why can't I tell Riza I like her?" he said to himself. "Why do the others all have digimon and I don't? Am I just not good enough?"

After staring at himself for a few more minutes and splashing water on his face he went back to his bed. Right before he drifted back to sleep, he thought he heard some strange noises come from Master's room next door.

**-11:00 am, Hotel Waiting Room-**

Riza and Dru had been up for 3 hours and neither of the others came out of their rooms.

"This is ridiculous. I'm tired of waiting." said an aggravated Riza walking up to Master's room, Dru right behind her.

When Riza opened the door, she and Dru saw something they were not prepared for. Clothes were scattered all around the room and on miscellaneous objects. Master was obviously naked but he was covered by the sheets from the waist down though his well toned abs and muscles were still visible. He had one arm wrapped around Kira who was cuddled up to his left. She was wrapped in a sheet so she was completely covered but it really did nothing to hide her figure.

Dru and Riza quickly closed the door and went back to the waiting room and tried to pretend they never saw anything.

"We never speak of this again." said Dru nervously

"Yeah……never" replied Riza.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Everyone was finally awake, Master and Kira being the last two to awaken. Silvamon said he had business to attend to in this city so they would be there another night and to just go out and enjoy themselves. Dru and Riza would be trying their hardest to avoid Master and Kira for the day.

**-An Undisclosed Location-**

"Lord Destromon!" hollered Sakuyomon. "Coldmon defeated Gyromon and then went after the children and was defeated by the newly reawakened Archmon."

"God…..this is getting annoying. Send Burnermon and Torchmon after them. There's no way they can defeat those two." cackled Destromon.

* * *

**Well that ends Chapter 4. I hope you all liked it.**

For those of us that don't know – Baka means idiot and/or stupid

_Chapter 5 Title: Dashmon's Lightning Reiki_

_**Don't forget to R&R **_


	5. Dashmon's Lightning Reiki

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

This chapter has a lot of scene changes because everyone splits up into groups and does separate things until near the middle of the story.

Chapter 5: Dashmon's Lightning Reiki

* * *

Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin

Silvamon told Master, Dru, Kira, Riza, Blademon and the newly arrived member, Velvemon more about Destromon and how he was once a Digital Guardian who died in a war that he himself started. After everyone recuperated from this news, they set off toward the city Mako Strife. After getting lost and winding up in a frozen tundra, Master got hella pissed and proceeded to squeeze the life from Silvamon. Kira, in an attempt to stop him, confessed her love for Master. After hearing this, Master let Silvamon go and shared a very passionate kiss with Kira. Then, out of nowhere, an evil Digimon named Coldmon attacked and instantly froze the Silvamon, Blademon, and Velvemon. Master and Kira had an idea and got Silvamon's bow and one arrow and Blademon's dagger for Riza. Riza got the weapons of course but at a cost: Dru, Master, and Kira were also frozen. Riza used the weapons and shot them at Coldmon but missed and cut off his ear but it allowed her to free Archmon, her digimon companion. Archmon used the minimum of her powers and completely destroyed Coldmon with her Crimson Flame attack. After Coldmon was defeated and all the snow and ice melted, the found out that they were never lost but were in an alternate dimension or something created by Coldmon and went on to Mako Strife where they bathed, ate, and slept.

**Summary Pt. 2 – More detailed version of the "bedroom" scene**

Dru and Riza were the only ones awake at 11:00am and were tired of waiting so they went into Master's room to wake him up and saw a very interesting sight. What they saw was Master and Kira in the bed with clothes thrown around all over the room. Master was obviously naked but he was covered by the silk sheets from the waist down though his well toned abs and muscles were still visible. He had a dopey smile on his face showing that he absolutely enjoyed himself. He had one arm wrapped around Kira who was cuddled up to his left. She was wrapped in another silk sheet so she was completely covered but it really did nothing to hide her figure. Her full C-cup sized, borderline D, breasts looked like they would escape from their silk prison at any moment. On her face was also a smile but it looked more like one that a retarded child would have after just finishing an extra piece of cake. The both of them showed no signs of waking up, for it appeared they had been "going at it" for hours.

* * *

Since Silvamon said they could explore the city, Dru and Riza decided it would be a good idea to stick with each other and avoid Master and Kira so as not to have any awkward moments. Blademon, Velvemon, and Archmon went to check out the weapon stores, get their armor shined and of course, argue. Master and Kira were still tired from their "workout" last night and decided to sleep on a sunny hill in the park where other digimon were relaxing. Silvamon had disappeared after leaving the group and nobody knew where he went.

"So Dru, what should we do today?" asked Riza

"Let's go to that Zetsuei Kazuma place we saw." replied Dru.

"Ooooooo! You mean that beautiful palace that is actually a museum by the park? Let's go!" said an excited Riza and dragged Dru to Zetsuei Kazuma.

**-Marketplace-**

"I can to beat you in a fight!" said an enraged Blademon

"Yeah sure you can and I'm EmJaymon." replied Velvemon sarcastically

"Oh please, I can beat the both of you blindfolded." said Archmon in her sweet yet intimidating voice.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. Right here, right now. The three of us. A battle Royale of sorts." Said Blademon and Velvemon together, drawing their weapons.

**-In the Park-**

Master and Kira were asleep on the grass pretty much how they were when Riza and Dru saw them but clothed and without sheets. The relaxing digimon would steal glances at them because they were the Digital Saviors but other than that they kept to themselves. Occasionally Master and Kira would move around to get more comfortable and normally wound up in a more 'interesting position' than they started in.

**-Zetsuei Kazuma-**

Riza and Dru were looking at all the different artifacts from the Digital World's past. As they were wondering around they stumbled upon a marble statue, 4 to be exact. The statues were of the 4 former Digital Guardian digimon Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon. But there was something else in front of them. In front of the guardians there were what appeared to be the four guardians in human forms.

"Whoa. These people in this sculpture look just like us." Said Dru

"Yeah they do but who are the digimon behind them?" asked Riza.

"Those are the ones we owe our lives to. They fought along side the Tamers against the D-reaper to protect both the human world and the digital world." said a friendly by the name of Axemon.

Riza and Dru were learning a lot about the digital world's past from Axemon and were enjoying every minute of it.

**-Marketplace, Weapon and Armor district-**

Blademon, Velvemon, and Archmon never had their fight because they realized that they could harm innocent digimon in the process so they just went back to arguing, which they stopped after finally agreeing on something.

"Well now that we've stopped arguing let's go drop off this armor to get shined and go check out a few weapons and maybe buy a few new things." said Archmon

"Yeah and maybe we'll run into the others while we're at it." said Blademon, leading the other 2 to the nearest armor shop.

**-Outside of the Park-**

Master and Kira had finally had enough sleep and decided to leave the park and also because they were tired of being stared at. After they left the park they found a booth that was registering digimon for the annual 100 meter dash that is held in the city once every 6 months.

"Hey Kira, you think we should sign up for the race?" questioned Master

"I'm not that good at running but we could sign Dru up since he loves running." said Kira going over to the booth and writing Dru's name on the list.

"Now that that's done," Master said "let's go find the others and get Dru prepared for the race."

Master and Kira headed for the Marketplace in hopes of finding Dru or any of the others so they could get something to eat and get to the race on time.

**-Outside Zetsuei Kazuma-**

Dru and Riza, after hearing tons about the digiworld's past, decided it would be best to go and find the others.

"I wonder where everybody went when we separated." said Riza.

"Well if I remember correctly Blademon said he and the other 2 digimon were going to checkout weapons and armor." replied Dru.

"Well then we'll start by looking there for the others and who knows maybe Master and Kira are with them." said Riza and they set off towards the Marketplace.

**-Center of Marketplace-**

After Blademon, Velvemon, and Archmon got their armor back and bought a few things they decided to rest on a bench in the center of the marketplace which is odd considering that about thirty minutes ago they were arguing and are now friendly to each other.

"I've never seen my armor this shiny before." said Blademon while wearing sunglasses. (A/N: Yes….it's so shiny that he needs glasses to look at it directly).

"Yeah. With armor this shiny we don't even have to fight we can blind the enemy to death." said Archmon

"Hey, here come Kira-chan and Master-san." said Velvemon pointing at 2 figures coming towards them from the north.

Indeed it was Master and Kira and they were walking hand in hand laughing about something until they saw their digimon and they ran over to them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Dru and Riza?" asked Kira.

"We're right behind you." said Riza

Master and Kira turned around and sure enough Dru and Riza were standing right behind them.

"Good now that we're all together we can go and get some food." said Master

"Yeah and then we can go to the race that we entered Dru in." Kira said

"You entered me in a race without my permission that I didn't know about? questioned Dru trying to hide his excitement.

Master and Kira nodded and told him about the race. Dru, obviously excited, started jumping up and down. The gang, after calming Dru down, went and got some food and headed for the park.

**-Park, Race Site-**

After enjoying their food the gang went and got Dru prepared for the race in which he was sure he would win. Shortly thereafter all the participants in the race lined up at the starting line.

"Today will be the 26th annual Mako Strife 100 meter dash!" said the announcer "We have only 6 participants this year and as we all know anything goes in the race!"

Dru looked around at his competition and saw that they were all much bigger than him but he wasn't afraid. He was after the best runner in all of Japan.

"Our participants are the mysterious cloaked brothers X1 & X2, Sonimon, Kagenomon, Zanamon, and a very special guest, one of the Digital Saviors, Dru Shikimaru!" shouted the announcer

Everything got silent and everyone just stared at Dru for a few moments expecting him to do something spectacular.

"Let's start the race now!" shouted the announcer, breaking the silence "Runners on your mark, get set, GO!"

All 6 of the participants took off in a cloud of dust. X1 was in first, Dru in second, Sonimon in third, Zanamon in fourth, Kagenomon in fifth, and X2 was bringing up the rear.

"Go Dru! You can do it!" cheered Master, Kira and Riza while Blademon, Velvemon, and Archmon were prepared to help Dru out because after all, anything goes in this race.

X2, in an attempt to get to 4th place, used a flame attack and took Kagenomon out allowing him to pass into 4th place. Dru was giving it his all and was even with X1 who didn't like that one bit and tried to knock Dru out of the race but Blademon wouldn't have any of that and used his newly acquired Kunai knife and interrupted X1's attack.

"It appears that Dru has taken the lead but X1 is right on his tail." Shouted the announcer "Ooo! Looks like Sonimon and Zanamon have tripped and become entangled on the ground making this a 3 man race!

Dru was amazed at the fact that he was still in the lead. He could see the finish line in the distance and started running even faster.

"And it looks like our winner is Dru Shikimaru! Congratulations!" shouted the announcer while giving him his trophy which was more of a statue than a trophy.

Master and the others ran up to Dru and congratulated him on a job well done and everyone was happy that was until….

"Flaming Inferno!" screamed X1, deleting any digimon that were in the line of fire.

"We're here to destroy the Digital Saviors. Anyone who gets in our way will be deleted." said X2

"Who are you?" asked Dru

"I'm Burnermon and he's Torchmon. We're the flame mercenaries that work for Destromon." said X1 as they threw off their cloaks to reveal themselves to everyone.

All the innocent digimon that were around ran away in fear of being killed and left the DS (Digital Saviors) to fend for themselves.

"You'll have to get through us first." said Archmon as her, Blademon, and Velvemon stood in front of their human comrades.

"That can be arranged. Pyro Tower!" shouted Torchmon, sending a massive tower of flames at the 3 digimon.

The attack hit Blademon and Velvemon and sent them flying but Archmon was still up and unfazed.

"I'm a fire type just like you two so puny attacks such as those won't faze me." She said and put on her claw gauntlet she bought recently.

"Aqua Slash!" shouted Archmon as she cut Torchmon into four pieces. Blood splattered on anyone and anything in the surrounding area. He somehow survived but he was barely holding on to his life

"I knew buying this water element weapon would come in handy eventually." She said and turned towards Burnermon.

When Archmon turned towards Burnermon he disappeared. Shortly thereafter he reappeared right behind Archmon and slashed at her with Blademon's own dagger, badly wounding her to the point where she couldn't even stand on her own and collapsed on the ground.

"Now that those nuisances are out of the way I can finish the job I started." said Burnermon and advanced towards Dru and the others with his hand held out, charging up another attack.

"Flaming Inferno!" he fired the attack at the four humans who took cover behind Dru's "trophy".

The trophy/statue cracked right up the middle and started to glow in a white light that blinded everyone. When the light dulled to the point where everyone could see again, a white and blue humanoid tiger digimon stood in place of the statue and Dru had a white and blue digivice. He had a white metal headband tied around his head with three long claw marks that appeared to be made by him on the metal part. He had an all blue martial arts type outfit on with white lightning strike style markings in random areas and a white ninja mask over his mouth. He had a large shuriken on his back, a set of elemental scrolls on his right side and a medium sized katana on his left. (A/N: Imagine a ninja that has a Naruto headband and is also a small tiger standing on his hind legs).

"Thanks for freeing me Burnermon." said the new digimon with a slight smile.

"Who in the digi-hell are you?" questioned a slightly annoyed Burnermon

"I'm the final thing you will ever see, the great Dashmon." He said and started to move his hands too fast for the eye to follow.

Dashmon made a few hand signs and called out what they symbolized, all of which were from the Chinese Zodiac.

"LIGHNING REIKI!" shouted Dashmon.

The sky all of a sudden became dark and lightning struck Burnermon right in the middle of his head and it struck the remains of Torchmon. Burnermon was split in two by the lightning and blood flew everywhere. Torchmon, who was already split into 4 and miraculously alive, was electrocuted until he turned into ashes. Both sets of data flew into Dru's digivice and the sky cleared up again.

"Holy hell! That was so effing cool!" shouted Dru and ran over to Dashmon who was just finishing up healing the other digimon with his healing scrolls.

"Now we all have digimon." said Kira

"Yeah….one is a dragon, one a tiger, one a phoenix-ish bird, and one is damn near human." said Master.

"This is getting really odd. First that sculpture of the old guardians and their human forms that look like us, Silvamon disappearing, and now our digimon seem to be similar to those guardian digimon from earlier." said Riza thoughtfully

After Dashmon properly introduced himself to the rest of the gang they went back to the hotel that they were staying at and went to sleep, Kira and Master staying in their respective rooms the whole night and Dru, Riza, Dashmon, and Archmon talking half the night away.

**-An Undisclosed location………for the last time-**

"Lord Destromon……I have bad news." said Sakuyomon softly

"Let me guess a new digimon appeared and defeated the flame mercenaries?" said Destromon in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yes my lord." replied Sakuyomon

"That's it. I've had enough. We'll just leave them alone and see how things turn out. I have a feeling they'll lose to some rather unexpected enemies soon." said Destromon maliciously.

**

* * *

Well that ends Chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. And I'm aware of the fact that I've been taking bits and pieces of different animes and shows and using them in this story.**

To view the hand signs Dashmon made go to the Narutofan website, click on Naruto Technique List, then click on Hand Seal Guide. Dashmon uses Ox, Rat, and Hare to do his attack.

_Chapter 6 Title: Flashback or Room 1337. It depends on which one I finish first._

_F.Y.I. – Room 1337 is the full, detailed version of what Master and Kira do._

_**Don't forget to R&R**_


	6. Silvamon Digivolves?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

**Change of Plans. I know Chapter 6 was supposed to be called Flashback and show what Riza and Dru did back in chapter 3 but when I wrote it, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. So instead it'll be a later chapter with more information to all the characters' past (including 2 new ones) plus what Riza and Dru did in chapter 3.**

**And some of you are probably wondering why I made Blademon, Velvemon, and Dashmon like the 4 sovereigns from Tamers (Dragon, Phoenix, Tiger, and Turtle) and not Archmon. Well I couldn't really think up a digimon that was turtle like in appearance that matched what I had planned for her so instead I just gave Velvemon turtle like characteristics.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Silvamon Digivolves?

* * *

Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin

In the morning, Silvamon told everyone that they could explore the town for a while and left. Master and Kira went to the park, Blademon, Archmon and Velvemon went to the marketplace, and Dru and Riza went to a museum. Kira and Master slept in the park for a while and when they woke up they left the park and signed Dru up for a race as a surprise for him. Blademon and the others bought some weapons and got their armor shined. Dru and Riza saw a statue of the 4 sovereigns from about 20 years ago and also saw their human forms that they sometimes took the form of and noticed that they kinda resembled them. Not too much later, all the Digital Saviors meet up in the center of the marketplace and got something to eat. After they ate, Dru prepared for his race, which he won. Two of the race participants were actually mercenaries hired by Destromon to get rid of the Saviors. Torchmon and Burnermon almost accomplished this task but they freed Dashmon by accident and he completely destroyed the two of them.

Note: This chapter takes place at the same time that Chapter 5 did.

_'Those children get stronger and stronger everyday. It's only a matter of time until they surpass me in strength.' _Thought Silvamon. _'I'm supposed to be their protector. I need to get stronger' _

Silvamon was wandering in the desert deep in thought when he was ambushed by several digimon all hiding their appearances with large black cloaks.

"What's a puny looking digimon like you doing out here?" asked one of the cloaked figures

"Get out of my way." replied Silvamon, withdrawing his Blood Oath katana.

All the mysterious digimon stepped back allowing for a Ninjamon to walk up to Silvamon.

"Hmm…You don't seem strong enough to defeat The Order." said the mysterious Ninjamon.

"Who is this 'Order' of which you speak?" questioned Silvamon.

"That would be those 13 behind me and I am their leader ZiD." said the Ninjamon now known as ZiD.

"These cowards are your 'tough' order? They're too afraid to even show their faces" boasted Silvamon.

"We'll see who the coward is." said ZiD before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, which signaled The Order to attack.

Silvamon had no choice but to stay on the defensive due to the amount of enemies coming at him. In the end, it did him no good. He was defeated and knocked unconscious.

**-Unknown Amount of Time Later-**

Silvamon awakened in an all white room, chained down to an examination table. He had no idea where he was or how he got there but he knew The Order was involved.

"What are you going to do to me!" he questioned, screaming.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to get rid of those so called 'Digital Saviors' and then come back and destroy you." calmly replied a voice.

"Ha! You Wish! Those kids are a lot stronger than you think. They're going to defeat Destromon and save the Digital World. They won't be defeated by cowards like you!" Shouted Silvamon.

"Calling us cowards again? That hurts. You need to learn to respect your superiors." said the voice again just as calmly as before.

Whoever was monitoring Silvamon pushed a button, sending a violent electric shock through Silvamon.

"GAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. "You bastards will be sorry you ever met me once I get out of here!" he yelled, trying to break the restraints.

"Those chains are made of a metal stronger that Chromedigizoid, you won't be able to break them." mocked the mysterious digimon.

Silvamon just growled in response and continued in trying to break the chains, a very futile attempt.

"Yoxin. Master ZiD says it's time to go to Mako Strife and get the saviors." said a new voice.

"One minute Xaitor. I want to set up a _shocking_ surprise for our guest." said Yoxin before hitting a few more buttons and leaving with Xaitor.

Silvamon thought that he would be fine for the time being, better if he managed to escape but the electric shocks started again, each lasting longer every time. Eventually, he passed out from the pain.

**-About 1 Hour Later-**

When Silvamon awoke, someone was standing in the room, wearing one of The Order cloaks.

"You've come to kill me now Yoxin?" asked Silvamon angrily

"I'm not Yoxin but my real name is of no importance to you right now. I've come to free you so you can get back to the Saviors." said the Enigmatic Man before hitting the release button.

"Thanks whoever you are. Sorry I can't stay and chat but I need to get those bastards who captured me." Silvamon said while turning to leave.

"You'll need this Sil." The person said, handing him his sword. "And you'll be getting your wish soon. They're on their way back now. I faked a hologram of Destromon telling them to turn around and not worry about the saviors."

"Whoa. Thanks whoever you are But I really mu-"When Silvamon looked up, the guy was gone and just in time too because The Order had returned.

"That stupid Destromon….Once we get strong enough, not even he will be able to boss us around." said Xaitor, obviously enraged.

"Silvamon's gone!" yelled Yoxin alerting the other Order members.

"Well get out there and find him!" yelled Gainaxru

As everyone ran towards the white room that once held Silvamon, they noticed that the back door was open.

"Who the hell put a back door in this castle!" yelled Pypxen

"Well we are in a digital world which means we are all data, this castle included and there is always a back door to any form of data." replied Nuxioy

"What the fuck ever. Lets just get out there and get him." Said Maxnor

All of The Order members ran out the door and saw their 'prey' waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." said Silvamon, drawing his sword for the second time today.

All 13 of The Order members charged at him but were quickly struck down by their target….or so it seemed. They all somehow managed to get up and surprise attack Silvamon.

Pinned to the ground, Silvamon tried in vain to escape as he saw ZiD coming towards him.

"Pity." He said "You would've made a good apprentice but now I have to kill you. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah….I do. You may kill me here and now but as long as my heart stays strong, my spirit will live on and I will always come back stronger than ever especially with the help of my friends." spoke Silvamon

"Geez…you sound like a pathetic 15 year old human teenager who likes to play hero. Now it's time to die!" ZiD slowly bought his dagger towards Silvamon's head.

Right before it hit home, Silvamon started glowing a bright, radiant yellow which seemed to slow down time.

**-Some Yards Away-**

From a far off distance, a 17 year old boy in a black cloak smiled.

"Good job Sil. Now you should be able to defeat them." He said before walking in the opposite direction.

**-Outside Castle Oblivion-**

When the light dispersed and time resumed, a much larger dragon stood in Silvamon's place but instead of being silver, he was gold with silver arm guards, leg guards and 2 more swords. All of which were inscribed with an ancient digimon language.

Silvamon was no longer pinned down. The immense power that was emitting from the new digimon forced them to fly off of him and knocked them unconscious. A smirk appeared over the dragon's face, very malicious smirk.

"Now ZiD, You have to deal with the new, more powerful me. You have to deal with Goldvamon." Goldvamon said, taking out two of his three swords.

"Holy….shit." said ZiD in totally shock "This would be so awesome if I weren't about to die. I knew you could've been a good apprentice"

"Shut your mouth and prepare for your demise ZiD. I'll show you what happens when you mess around and toy with someone instead of killing them." snarled Goldvamon

"GOLDEN BEAST WHIRLWIND!" shouted Goldvamon

Goldvamon rapidly slashed his swords causing sharp, golden shockwaves to pierce through ZiD and cut him into thousands, if not millions, of pieces of data.

Goldvamon turned and started to walk away, sparing the lives of The Order members and de-digivovling down to his rookie form, Coppermon, and slowly walking back to Mako Strife to rejoin the Saviors.

* * *

**Well that ends Chapter 6. I hope you all liked it. I know I was long over due for an update and that this chapter was shorter that chapter 5 but I promise that I will update more frequently since I'm going to be on summer break in about 4 weeks.**

**I also decided against doing that optional chapter, Room 1337, due to not really being in the mood to write a lemon.**

_Chapter 7 Title: Another Akiyama Appears_

_**Don't forget to R&R (Read and Review for those who don't know)**_


	7. Origin of Evil

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

Another Change of Plans. Chapter 7 was supposed to be Another Akiyama Appears but I thought maybe I should give a background story on the evil characters. So I came up with this chapter. When I get back from Florida on Monday, I'll update with the promised chapter, unless someone takes a laptop with them then I'll update while I'm down there.

* * *

Chapter 7: Origin of Evil

* * *

Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin

Silvamon was in a desert outside of Mako Strife thinking about the Saviors current situation and his strength in comparison when he was ambushed by digimon in black cloaks who called themselves The Order. He tried to hold his ground against them but was outnumbered and eventually overpowered; they knocked him out and took him to their base. When Silvamon awakened, He was tied down and unable to move. Whenever he tried anything, an Order member would shock him. Eventually, the Order left but Silvamon would still get shocked and he passed out. When he came to, someone was in the room with him. This new person seemed to be good and set Silvamon free, giving him his weapons back in the process. Once Silvamon was free he went outside through the backdoor and waited for the Order to follow. When the Order arrived, Silvamon proceeded to attack them but they overpowered him again and ZiD, The Order leader, went to kill Silvamon but Silvamon digivolved into his Ultimate Form (Virus), Goldvamon and quickly disposed of ZiD.

* * *

Note: This chapter takes place at entirely in the past. 

**-Digital World, 15 Years Ago-**

It had been 5 years since the D-Reaper defeat and the Sovereign had used up too much of their powers during that time so a new group of three assumed power.

"I will not sit here and listen to such insolence!" shouted TyrantKabuterimon "If we do not take action against those that oppose us, we will never accomplish anything!"  
"TyrantKabuterimon control yourself. The humans have done nothing to oppose us. They saved our world. The world that we Digital Guardians now protect." replied Alphamon.  
"But at what cost! Destroying the Great Sovereigns!" TyrantKabuterimon yelled, completely filled with rage.  
"That may be true but the Sovereigns chose to help the humans and they chose to suffer the consequences. We will only attack the humans if they attack us first. Besides, all links between our 2 worlds were severed after the final battle." said GaurdiAngemon  
Enraged after this argument, TyrantKabuterimon left the Digital Guardians.

**-Digital World, 14 Years Ago-**

Exactly 1 year after TyrantKabuterimon left, War broke out. TyrantKabuterimon had gathered forces from all over the Digital World to defeat the remaining guardians and take over the Digital World before conquering the human world. The Varia War rage on for half a century.

**-Digital World, 9 Years Ago-**

Both forces had been fighting for 5 years and were quickly running out of strength. TyrantKabuterimon was in a much better position than GaurdiAngemon and Alphamon due to his large army but he was still weak. The 3 of them were facing off against each other in the final battle of the Varia War.  
"It's now or never Alphamon. We must attack together." said GaurdiAngemon

"Right. Let's do it." replied Alphamon

"You fools. Nothing can defeat me!" mocked TyrantKabuterimon "BEE CYCLONE!"  
"Digitalize of Soul!" shouted Alphamon

"Heaven's Ripper!"

The 3 attacks met head on. TyrantKabuterimon was over powered and quickly killed. The two remaining Guardians were severely weakened after this battle.

**-Digital World, 8 and ½ years ago-**

A dark figure burst into the castle of the Digital Guardians.  
"I told you nothing could defeat me!" cackled the dark figure  
"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" asked the new guardian, LordHolyAngemon.  
"Me? I'm Destromon. I was born from the weakling TyrantKabuterimon. And my purpose is to kill all those that stand in my way." Destromon replied before attacking the three guardians, destroying GaurdiAngemon and Alphamon instantly. LordHolyAngemon was severely damaged and barely escaped making Destromon believe he was killed.

**-Digital World, 1 Year Ago-**

Ever since Destromon killed the Guardians, he ruled the Digital World using fear and power as his weapons. No one dared to defy him. At least not directly. A small group of digimon had taken in the weakened LordHolyAngemon and took care of him. This small group did not like Destromon or what he planned to do so they joined LordHolyAngemon and formed the group, Angel Rebellion.

While out trying to find allies for the rebellion, LordHolyAngemon found a source of power that would allow him to digivolve but it came with dire consequences. He was willing to accept the consequences and used the power to become the Celestial Being, Shenmon.

Unfortunately, the power source was lost after he used it but that was only half of the consequences. 10 months later, 13 Digimon stumbled upon the ruins of a temple that housed the power. The negative energy from the source, after using so much positive energy to help Shenmon, possessed the 13 digimon. They became known as the Order.

* * *

**Well that ends Chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. I know I was long over due for an update again and that I promised to update more frequently during the summer but my social life has kept me quite busy.**

All Digimon mentioned in this chapter are real digimon. Even Destromon even though I didn't know he was at the time I made this fanfic so the one here is a Mega and not an Ultimate and looks completly different. When the time comes to fight him, I'll describe how he looks.

_Chapter 8 Title: Another Akiyama Appears (and I mean it this time)_

**_Don't forget to Review _**


	8. Another Akiyama Appears

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

* * *

Chapter 8: Another Akiyama Appears 

"So you're Silvamon?" asked Dru.

"I use to be. I used up too much energy and de-digivolved back to my rookie." simply replied the former champion.

"So you said a kid, no older than us, that was dressed as a group calling themselves 'The Order', freed you and returned your weapons?" questioned Master.

"Right." said Coppermon.

"And you somehow managed to digivolve to the ultimate level and defeat their leader ZiD." stated Kira.

"Yeah but it didn't feel right. It felt like I was being possessed by an evil force. I was more of a killing machine than a protector of the digiworld." spoke Coppermon quietly.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I suggest we go to sleep for the night and talk more about this in the morning. And work on finding that kid. He might be able to help us." suggested Riza. "Our companions have already beat us to it." she said pointing to the four sleeping digimon behind them.

All of them thought it was a good and went to their own separate rooms for the night, taking their digimon with them; Coppermon sharing Master and Blademon's room.

**-Castle Oblivion-**

With ZiD no longer around, The Order was trying to find a new leader.  
"Who is the best choice to lead us?" Pypxen asked.

"Whoever is the strongest!" proclaimed Kutaxay, the powerhouse of the group.

"No. I have a better idea. Let the one who was here first be the leader." said Suxekyu.

"And just who would that be? You?" questioned Rixiak, trying to sound like she knew everything.  
"No. That would be me." said Arashyx, turning around in his chair to face the group.  
"And you are?" asked Ikaxhur  
"Pity. You don't even know all the names of each member in this Order." He said. "I'm Arashyx and you're Ikaxhur. And I'll be taking over as leader from now on. Any problems?" Everyone shook their heads and all was silent.  
"Good. Now. We need a plan to get back at those damn Digital Saviors." Arashyx said and everyone started coming up with ideas.

**-Mako Strife, In the Morning-**

At 8:30 in the morning, everyone was ready to go in search of the mysterious kid who saved Coppermon from torture and certain death.

"Alright. So Coppermon, any physical features we should look for?" asked Blademon looking around.

"None that I know of. All I know is that he had a Silver and Red digital arm guard on his right arm and he called me Sil." replied Coppermon

"Hmm….not much to go on. We'll just have to work with it." said Dru

"We don't have much of a choice." stated Riza.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted an overly excited Master

**-Mako Strife, In front of the hotel, 11:30am-**

After 3 hours of searching around the city, no one had found this mystery person.

"Man I am beat." said Velvemon sitting down on the nearby bench

"You aren't the only one" said Dashmon sitting next to her.

"I wonder. He might not be here at all." informed Archmon.

"Hey. Where are Master and Riza? Shouldn't they be back right?" asked Dru.

"He better not be cheating on me! Because if he is!" proclaimed Kira, shaking her fist angrily in the air.  
Everyone slowly moved a few feet away from Kira, so as not to get pulverized by her womanly anger. After about thirty seconds, she calmed down a bit and Master and Riza came running back, clothes askew and bruises on in various places.  
"And just where have you two been?" pried Kira.  
"No time for that. We have some trouble to take care of. Out in the desert, a digimon calling himself Jexdan is attacking an innocent group of digimon." said Riza

"Alright. Let's go!" shouted everyone and then ran off to the desert in the direction Master and Riza came from.

**-North of Mako Strife, Genbu desert-**

When the Saviors arrived at where Jexdan was terrorizing the digimon, the digimon were badly injured.

"You will pay for what you have done to these digimon. Even if I have to take you out by myself!" shouted Dru and Dashmon charging at Jexdan but getting knocked back with one sweep of his hand.  
"We're okay." said Dru "And still willing to fight."  
"Why don't you show us who you really are or are you afraid?" said Kira.  
"Fine. You want to see who I am? I have no shame in showing you since you shall soon die!" shouted Jexdan, throwing his cloak off.  
"Sucker." said Master pulling out his digivice "JewelBeemon. Ultimate level. Insect. Vaccine. Attacks: Spike Buster and Shot Claw."

"Good. Now we can come up with a plan." said Riza.  
"Dru! Think you and Dashmon can keep him busy for a little while?" asked Coppermon

"No problem." replied Dru, looking at Dashmon and nodding.  
Master and the others started coming up with a plan while Dru and Dashmon both ran at JewelBeemon, Dashmon making various hand seals along the way.

"KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Dashmon, making multiple clones of both him and Dru.  
"Insolent fool. This cheap trick won't hurt me." cackled JewelBeemon. "Shot Claw!"

Over half of the clones disappeared in one swipe of his claw. While the others kept him busy.

The real Dru and Dashmon had rejoined the others and were looking a bit worn out.

"Now that we got this plan in order, We need to hurry. The clones are just about done for." stated Dashmon.

"Right. Let's do it." said Coppermon.

The all took their agreed upon positions and surrounded JewelBeemon.  
"You seriously think you weaklings can beat me? Pathetic." said JewelBeemon "Spike Buster!"

JewelBeemon went towards Dru and Dashmon, knowing they were the weakest, but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke before they could get hit.  
"NOW!" shouted Master, signaling the others to attack.

"Fire Saber!"

"Crimson Flame!"

"Dark Trigger!"  
"Cyber Dagger!"

All the attacks hit JewelBeemon at the same time and caused a massive explosion sending sand and dust flying everywhere.

"I can't believe he fell so easily." said Velvemon

"Yeah. But we are the Saviors after all." said Archmon.

As they turned to leave, Coppermon was shot in the back and badly hurt.

"You think you can just defeat me so easily? Well you're wrong!" roared JewelBeemon.

JewelBeemon flew full speed at the stunned Saviors but was knocked away by some unknown person.  
"Looks like you guys could use a hand. You okay over there Sil?" said the unknown person

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Wait. He called me Sil. That means…." Coppermon struggled to say.

"Who are you?" asked Kira, kneeling next to Coppermon

"He's the one we were looking for. He's the one that helped Coppermon before." said Master.

"Right you are. Now if you don't mind. We have a battle to win and we are going to need your help." He said.

"Who's we?" asked Riza

"Me and Coppermon. He is my partner after all." said the mystery person, pulling out a clear and gold digivice.

"That explains the digivolving." said Blademon  
"Whatever. We don't have time for that. JewelBeemon is coming back!" shouted Velvemon

"Right. Coppermon, it's time to digivolve back to Silvamon." said the mysterious person, holding his digivice into the air, which started glowing.

"Coppermon digivolve to……Silvamon!" shouted Coppermon/Silvamon

"That's not going to help you. I'm unbeatable!" yelled JewelBeemon

"You keep saying that but you are going to be proven wrong." said Silvamon "If we all attack together now, we can beat him. Right partner?"

"Right."  
"Let's do it then." said Dashmon  
"Silver Flash!"

"Cyber Dagger!"

"Crimson Flame!"

"Lightning Reiki!"

"Dark Trigger!"

All the attacks hit JewelBeemon head on and blasted a hole straight through his chest.

"My death will be avenged! My 12 other brethren will kill you!" screamed JewelBeemon before he disintegrated.

"Whew. Now that that's over, I'm Junta. Junta Sagura Akiyama." Said the newly introduced Junta.

"Akiyama!" shouted Kira. "You wouldn't happen to know a Ryo Akiyama would you?"

"Know him? He's my dad."  
"Holy Shit! Dude. He's our teacher." said Dru.

"He never told us he had a son." said Master

"Well he's a teacher. He doesn't have to tell us everything." said Riza.

"Yeah. Mom doesn't like for people to know that her and dad got together, let alone had a son. Despite the fact that they've been married for about 20 years or so."

"Mom? Who's your mom?" asked Kira.

"You guys know her. Her name is Rika Akiyama but she goes by her maiden name in public, Makino." stated Junta.

"The Hot Ms. Makino is your mom?" said Master and Dru in unison.

"Ewwwww. You think my mom is hot? Gross!" said Junta, pretending like he was going to throw up.

"Every boy in school thinks she's hot. It's quite annoying." replied Riza

"Okay. This is nice and all but can we get back to the hotel. I'd like to take a nap. Digivovling takes a lot of a mon" said Coppermon after de-digivolving.

To this idea, everyone agreed and started the seemingly long journey back to the Mako Strife Hotel.

**-Castle Oblivion-**

"Arashyx. Jexdan has been defeated by the Saviors." reported Pypxen.

"Good. He was quite annoying. And by far the weakest of us all. We'll send Ikaxhur after them next. I'm getting rid of all the dead weight around here." laughed Arashyx.

"Yes Sir!" saluted Pypxen as she turned and left to give Ikaxhur his orders.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter will be up by the end of the Month. Don't forget to Review. 

Chapter 9 title: Full Metal Elric.


End file.
